buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien X vs Rosalina
Alien X vs Rosalina is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 8! Ben 10 vs Mario! Someone mentioned the resetting of the universe? '' Fight ''Location: The Moon (Neutral) The Comet Observatory stopped by the Planet of Earth, as Rosalina went to explore the nearby galaxy. She had detected alien life in the galaxy and wanted to check them out to her content. But when she arrived, the only thing before her was a black creature, that spoke in a gentle, but authoritive tone. "Rosalina. I see you have restored life to the observatory." Alien X said, as Rosalina nodded. "I don't believe we have ever met." she responded, watching herself. "The people of that planet need the power of a Grand Star." he said, getting to the point. "No." Rosalina said boldly, shaking her head. She knew what this meant, and took the wand between her fingers. "Then I will take it by any means necessary." X said conclusively, ready to engage. 'FIGHT! ' Okay, so neither combatant actually just reset the universe willy nilly; that'd be too complex. Instead: (Vigilo Confido) Loop if needed (you will) X began to harass Rosalina with several duplicates of himself, smacking her into a chunk of rock. The impact was mighty, but Rosalina summoned a Lauch Star beneath her and sent herself flying overhead. She began bombing X with Star Bits. The alien ducked in and out of cover to avoid the energy, while a duplicate punched her in the side of the head. Another then flicked her spine first into the wall. Then one restrained her by the arms and lifted her into the air as the rest of the copies came in to beat down on the Mother of Lumas. But at the last moment, Lumas began to arrive on the scene, blindsiding the Alien X army. Rosalina freed herself, and pointed the tip of her wand down X's face, blasting him with magic bursts. As the alien skidded back, heels dug deep into the rocky surface, Rosalina fired off a launch of Lumas - delivering almost crippling impact. But X focused, and rewound the clock. Just a few seconds, where Rosalina pointed the wand. "I'll take that." X remarked, stealing the wand. Rosalina went for an arched kick, creating small dispertions of magic from her heel, but X ducked and grabbed her by her trailing arms, flinging her several feet away. A Luma then smacked X in the back of the head, before being punted across the floor. It was enough to force a distraction as Rosalina created a launch star behind X, sending him flying. He dropped the wand into her hands, and she began to levitate nearby chunks of rock, pelting them off X's head. But the alien was not done yet. He created a handful of copies again, facing off with a squad of Lumas. This time, they let the stars in close, and kept a hold of them, erasing them from existence. Rosalina watched in horror, and used her wand to redirect their attacks, sending several copies into one another. She created a halo, blasting the real Alien X with it, before scooping low and attacking Alien X's knees. Unfortunately for her, she took a nasty blow to the face right after, bruises and welts becoming visible almost immediately. She struggled to focus on her target as X rushed her again. This time, she met him with a kick - exchanging an attack with one of his own. But again, X came out on top - throwing her into a cave. She pulled herself into cover, but the clones had no problem tracking her down. They threw her against the wall of the cave several times, crumbling it but Rosalina teleported at the last moment. She rematerialised outside, as X stood waiting. He kneed her into the air and then struck her in the head. But as she fell, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She then began to remove her from existence - plain and simple. Rosalina twitched, realising what was happening, and dug down as deep as possible. With the last of her strength, she summoned an unstable Grand Star behind X. He turned to face it, before being kicked into it from the falling Watcher of Cosmos. The star began to rupture, burning X up in the build. As the combination of X and Ben screamed out, Rosalina created a Launch Star, blasting X's lower half across the moon and into the side of the cave with great force. The crippled child now lay on the floor, twitching and bleeding helplessly. But he would receive no mercy from Rosalina now; she used her wand to drag the largest piece of rock she could find, crushing him beneath and rendering the hero nothing but a bloodied, luna patch. 'KO! ' Conclusion The winner of this match: Rosalina! Category:Peep4Life Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:TV Show vs Video Games Category:'Nintendo vs Cartoon Network' themed battles Category:Completed Battles Category:Space themed battle Category:Battle of the Genders themed Category:Human vs Alien themed battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies